Movie Night
by janetheknightofjustice
Summary: Movie nights are a tradition for the girls. After a long day at work, both of them needed to relax and have fun. Eventual Rizzles. Rated T for the moment...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! School is over! Guess it's time for a new story huh? Yes, I will finish my other stories. I'm getting to it ASAP. **

**_Italics_ are Jane's thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rizzoli and Isles! (Obviously)**

* * *

It was a long day at the precinct. Another case closed. Jane was at her desk, finishing the last report of the day. She let out a loud sigh as she stretches. _What a good way to start the weekend._ She caught a glimpse of Korsak from the corner of her eye. The poor man was falling asleep on his desk. The detective turned her attention to Frost. He was already sleeping on his keyboard. She let out a small chuckle.

"Alright boys, let's call it a day." she announced.

"Thank God. I was about to fall asleep there, Janie."

"Pleasure. Now come on Frost! Wake up."

She threw a crumbled paper on her partner. The detective let out a groan and opened his eyes. Jane and Korsak exchanged a look, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Go home sleepy boy."

Korsak couldn't help but burst out of laughter. Still half asleep, Frost grabbed his jacket and waved goodbye without making any comments on Korsak's mean behaviour like he usually does. The old man shrugged his shoulders and left too. Jane was alone in the precinct. She looked at the time. 11_ o'clock. Time to go home._ A familiar click caught her attention. _Maura, how do you even walk in these heels._ The honey blonde walked in, flawless as always. Before the medical examiner could even walked in, Jane was already on her feet and ready to go where ever her friend was bringing her. Maura smiled at the detective as she came in.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet'cha!" the brunette responded.

Every friday night, they would pick a movie and watch it at either Jane's or Maura's. It was a tradition. That night, it was Maura's turn to pick.

"I hope you didn't pick a documentary or a chick flick." Jane mumbled as they stepped into the elevator.

Maura couldn't keep her serious face. She looked down at the feet so the detective wouldn't notice.

"Oh. Don't worry about that. I restocked your favourite beer."

The doctor waited for an answer but her friend didn't make a sound. Jane was gazing at her. From the first moment they meet, everything was about to change. Neither of them knew they would have so much impact on both of their lives. Everybody knew they had an amazing chemistry when the girls are together. They were unstoppable like two superheroes. How they managed to complete each other like a married couple... A match made in heaven, some would say.

"Can I at least drive?" the detective pleaded.

"I have the keys." Maura paused before getting in the Prius. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Jane said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope. No idea."

The detective gave her friend her famous smirk before entering the passenger seat. The honey blonde let out a breath and joined her best friend in the car.

* * *

**Alright! That is it for chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review/follow/favourite for more!**

**- Jen xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter 2! ****Italics are thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The car ride was interesting as usual. At least for Maura it was. The medical examiner went on and on about how Jane should have "casual sexual intercourse" to release the stress that was stacking up for the past few days.

"Maura! Please! You know how all this sex talk makes me uncomfortable!" Jane whined.

Uncomfortable-Jane always put a slight quirk on her mouth. That's how things were between these two. They can make each other's day brighter even in the darkest times. No matter how bad their day was, only the sight of each other brings a smile on their faces. It didn't take much time for them to get to the doctor's house.

"I believe your mother is asleep."

"Let's hope so. I don't want her coming around, interrogating me about my love life again." the detective said as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"She does it because she loves you Jane."

Jane sighed and offered to pour some wine for her best friend while she was setting up the movie.

"There's popcorn and candy bars in the cabinet."

"Candy bars? Is it possible to love you more?" Jane said, in complete sincerity and love in her eyes, before looking through the cabinet.

Maura turned towards the hungry detective and pondered a moment. With a grin, she walked near her friend and leaned on the counter.

"I don't know... Is it?" she said.

With a candy bar in her mouth and several bags of chips and cookies in her arms, the detective mumbled something incomprehensible. Maura let out a chuckled and helped her bring the snacks to the coffee table.

"I think so." Jane smiled sweetly. _Of course it's possible Doctor Maura Isles._

The detective sat on the couch and slung her feet on the table. Every time the detective and the medical examiner spend time together, both of them were ambivalent about one another. So here they are, united again, watching a slightly boring movie and peeking a look at each other from time to time when the other is not looking.

"Aren't you going to slap my feet of the table?" Jane asked whilst keeping her eyes on the television.

Maura turned her head to the detective. Even in the dark, the medical examiner could see the facial features of her friend. _Always so damn flawless, detective._

"No." she said as she dropped her head softly on her shoulder. "Too tired."

Jane chuckled. "I guess it's time for the little doctor to go to bed."

On that note, the brown-haired pulled the blanket on both. She didn't bother carrying her friend to her room. They were too comfortable to move from the couch. Jane turned the television off and drifted to sleep with her arms around the honey blonde. There was always signs. Signs of attraction. Signs of love. Signs of passion. They couldn't see it. The duo was blinded by the strong friendship they have. There was, without exception, a thin line between friendship and amour. The constant teasing and innocent flirting that has been going on for ages. It never occurred to them that they were meant for each other. Time was the only element that could switch things around. If time was what it took to make them acknowledge their feelings, it would've taken an eternity. Good thing there is not only time, but also daily events to take care of things for these two idiots in love.

* * *

**I would like to thank you for following and favoriting. Would love to see more reviews though!**

**-Jen xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane let out a grunt. As she opened her eyes, she felt a weight shift beneath her. The detective looked down and found a sleeping Maura on her chest. Her arms were still wrapped on the detective's hips. Jane moved slowly away without disturbing her friend. _Good thing it's Saturday._ She made her way to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. _Dammit. How do you get this coffee machine to work! _While Jane was busy working on the machine, Maura was half-awake and gazing at the detective from distance. The medical examiner rubbed her eyes and got up silently.

"Good morning Maura." Jane smiled as she put a plate of pancakes on the table and muttered something about the coffee machine.

Maura chuckled. "Let me help you. I know how you get all cranky when you don't get your daily dose of caffeine."

She opened her mouth to argue, but decided to let it go. Jane stepped away and let the doctor work on the machine.

As soon as the machine started to work, they both sat down on the table with their cup of coffee. They sipped silently from their cup.

"Any plans today doc?" Jane asked.

"I don't think so..." she answered. "Wanna go for a ru-"

"A walk, Maura. Yes, I would go on a walk." Jane interrupted. _No way I'm going on a run on a Saturday morning._

As if on cue, Angela walked in.

"Ma! Why do you just walk in someone's house?"

"Well, good morning to you too Janie." Jane gave her mother an annoyed smile. Angela turned to the doctor. "Morning sweetie."

"Good morning Angela." Maura flashed her a smile.

"Are you girls doing anything today?" she questioned.

"Yeah mom. We're going on a walk in a bit." Jane nudged Maura under the table.

"R-right! Better get going." The doctor smiled innocently.

"Later ma'!"

Escaped from her mother's constant interrogation once again. Dashing out from Maura's house, they walked side by side towards the park nearby.

"What was that all about?" said Maura as she slowed down, letting Jane walk in front of her.

Jane turned towards her friend. "What was what all about?"

"You know what."

"What what?" she smirked.

"You know... Why are you running away from your mother?"

They were so busy teasing one another that they didn't notice a dog running around them. Suddenly, it pushed Jane towards Maura and tugged its leash causing the detective and the medical examiner to be face to face. Without thinking, Jane held Maura by her lower back and Maura's hand was on Jane's shoulder. _What the?_ They made an eye contact. The medical examiner could feel the heat peeking up her ears. _Good thing I have my hair down today._ Jane let out a nervous chuckle. As soon as they freed themselves from the leash, the girls let each other go. Jane backed up promptly and rubbed her neck. The dog owner ran towards them and apologized.

"It's okay." Jane nervously smiled. "Hold the leash better, next time."

"You have a really nice dog." Maura complimented.

_Good God woman. _Jane snorted which catched Maura's attention. The detective shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way. The rest of the walk was mostly in silence. They were to busy taking in what had happened there. For a moment, they didn't bother talking about it, because both thought of it as a normal accident. In reality, it was Faith with a capital F that was bringing them together. _Why isn't she saying anything? _Too stubborn to admit to themselves that they were madly in love with their best friend. _Did I go too far with the teasing? _Too afraid to of the other's reaction...

* * *

**There you go! Remember... more reviews = motivation! **

**-Jen xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rizzoli."

"Doctor Isles."

They shared a look as they answered their phone. _Great. Another case._ There was always something there to keep them from talking about their feelings. It was either because one of them couldn't choose their words right or had the words stuck in their throat.

"Alright. The doc is with me. Be there in 10." Jane sighed and finished her call and waited for the examiner to finish her's.

"Yes. Detective Rizzoli is here. Right. I will be there in a few." she looked at the detective.

"Well, guess our walk is over. Come on. I'll drive you."

The rain started on spur of the moment. _Seriously?!_

"Oh. You've got to be kidding me!" Jane growled. "Come on!"

The detective's blazer protected both from the rain as they ran side by side until they arrived to Maura's car. While they catch their breaths, Jane peeked a look at her friend. A few droplets of rain ran down her arms. She let out a last sigh before turning her attention to finding the keys in her pocket. Hearing a small laugh from her right.

"Looking for this?" Maura laughed, dangling the keys in the air.

Jane huffed and grabbed the keys from Maura's hand.

"This sucks." Jane muttered. "I can't believe we have a case on a Saturday! It's fucking raining! Fuck!"

"Jane..." she paused. "Language."

"Why?! Why?! WHYYYY?!"

Arriving to the crime scene, detective Frost and Korsak walked up to the two women. Korsak was carrying a blue umbrella with white polka dots on it.

"What do we got?" Jane asked as soon as Frost was pulling out his note pad.

" Young male in his early twenties. Found his wallet but no ID. Might have been a robbery go wrong." he said looking at his notes.

"No. I mean what's up with the umbrella grandma." Jane joked.

Maura pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. Frost only smiled and tapped the old guy on his shoulders.

"Hey. It was the only umbrella I could find at home." Korsak defended.

"Alright." Jane paused. "Time to get to work! Maura, the time and cause of death please?"

The examiner crouched down next to the body and started to inspect it. She checked the wounds and the body temperature like she always does.

"The rain is causing the body temperature to drop a bit faster. So, I'd say the time of death was between 3 and 4 this morning and by the look of the wound, I'd say the young man was hit with a blunt object right on the neck. There is also bruises around the wrists."

"So he was probably abducted first and then killed..." Jane observed. "Frost. Can you go check for any recent missing person?"

"On it." Forst responded.

"And Korsak. Did the forensics find anything around here?"

"Nope. No signs of blood anywhere else. My guess is this is where he was killed."

"Great. Um..." Jane ran her hand through her hair, immediately after taking off the blue silicone gloves. "Anything else Maur'?"

"Not for the moment. I will be able to give you more details as soon as I get the body to the lab."

"Alright. Thanks. I want to get some coffee, but I don't have my car..."

"You can take mine. I'll go to the precinct with Korsak."

Jane flashed her friend a smile. "You're the best Maur'!"

"I know. Now, Go! Before you get all cranky later today." Maura laughed.

"Alright. I'm gonna go now! Meet you there later!"

* * *

**I know it was short... but I wanted to keep all the crime stuff for the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**-Jen xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank all of you for the reviews... And also thank two of my lovely friends Andy boy and Diana! :) **

* * *

A familiar clicking sound was heard from the lab. Maura looked up as the beautiful detective Rizzoli walked in with two cups in her hands. A cup of tea for the medical examiner and a cup of coffee for herself.

" Green tea for Doctor Maura Isles!" Jane smiled.

"Thank you Jane." she took off her gloves and accepted the hot drink. "I just finished the autopsy and there is a few things I've found that might interest you."

"Oh goodie!" Jane cheered as they approached the doctor's office.

"The size of the wounds indicates that the killer used a blunt weapon." she said as she sat down. "Possibly a very small kitchen knife or a swift blade." Maura paused and took a look at the report. "There is also a slight fracture on the top of the skull."

"He was definitely abducted first then." Jane observed before taking a sip from the cup of coffee.

"There is something very unusual though." she looked another look at her files. "There's bruises around his ankles too."

"What's so unusual about that?" Jane asked.

"The rope pattern isn't the same as the one found around his wrist..." Jane looked at Maura with a confused face. "It seems to me that he was hang upside down."

"Wait. What?!"

Maura only shrugged her shoulders. The detective took a second to take the information in. _What the hell..._

"I swear. If this is some freaky sadistic serial killer again..." Jane whined.

Maura was about to say something when Jane's phone interrupted. It was detective Frost and he has found a new lead on the case. Jane excused herself and left the lab before taking the elevator up. Maura sighed and decided to finish the autopsy report. The medical examiner always admired the detective. She was strong and courageous. Always up for challenges. Maura knew Jane loves her job even when it puts her in very dangerous situations. She always hoped Jane would be more careful... Ever since what happened with Hoyt and the kidnapping, Maura was scared that something could hurt her best friend again. _I don't know what I'm going to do if I ever lose Jane._

As the taller woman walked in, Frost picked up some papers from his desk and turned his computer screen towards his partner.

"The victim's name is Andrew Steele. He's 21 and he recently moved here for work."

"Hm. Alright. Does he have a girlfriend?" Jane questioned.

"Nope. No girlfriend. His family lives in England and he used to live in New York."

"What about work? For what company does he work for?"

Shuffling through his paper, "Andrew works for a well-known car collector here in Boston named Sam Carlisi..." he started.

"Wait. Sam Carlisi... Where do I know that name..." Jane pondered.

"It's Black Sam, Jane." Korsak added.

"Black Sam the italian mob boss?"

"Yeah." he confirmed.

"Come on Frost. Time to pay a little visit to Mr. Carlisi..." she said.

"Didn't you want to know the rest of the things I've found?" her partner asked.

"It can wait." Jane walked past Korsak and tapped on his shoulders. "Oh. This ought to be good."

As they walked to the elevator again, Jane told her partner to wait for her in the cafeteria. She was going to make a stop at the lab to tell Maura she was going to pay a visit some italian mob boss. Jane knew that Maura would get worried if she doesn't get back in time for the dinner night her mom was planning since the beginning of the week._ Urgh. Why does my mother has to do these kind of things EVERY_ weekend? Maura was always worried about her security and it was why Jane was going to reassure her that she was going to be at her place without any parts of her body missing. _Let's hope Maura is not meditating at the moment.__  
_

* * *

**Another thing! I used the name of a deceased italian mob boss... Is that bad luck? I don't know. But um... I want to know how you guys are liking the story so far so just leave a small review! :D **

**-Jen xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Maur'." Jane said as she poked her head through the opening of the door. "I'm on my way to visit an italian mob boss."

"I'm not even going to ask why... Just be careful alright?"

"Of course! Frost is coming with me anyway." she stepped in a bit. "I might be late for my mother's dinner night though."

"You do know you could have just called me right?" Maura asked.

"Uh. Yeah. But I was on my way down regardless." she crossed her arms.

_Because I wanted to see you before I leave._

"Alright. Well go! Frost is waiting for you. Wouldn't want him to suffer from your mother's interrogation, huh?" she winked at the detective.

"R-right." Jane snapped from her day-dream. "Later Maura!"

Maura kept smiling to herself as the detective walked her way to the elevator. Jane can be so adorable and yet be so serious et the same time.

Frost was on the passenger seat, staring at the window while his partner drove their way through the slight traffic. He looked at Jane from the corner of his eye, wondering if he should say something about the doctor and his partner. They' ve been so much time together for the past few years that pretty much everybody thought the girls had a little something, but no-one ever had the guts to ask about it. This time, he thought he might take a chance.

"When are you EVER going to tell Maura?" he said without turning towards Jane.

"About what?"

Frost paused."You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm not." Jane affirmed. "What the hell are you talking about Frost?" she asked with her eyes on the road.

No response.

"I swear if you don't tell me what's going on, you're not going to survive this car ride."

_Ah. Fuck it._ He sighed. "You know... about your feelings for Maura..." he leaned on the window to get a better view at Jane's reaction.

"My feelings about her?" Jane crooked her eyebrow in confusion.

"We can all see it partner." he added.

"See what Frost?" she asked as she made a turn to the left.

"That you're in love with the doc."

"In love with Maur-. Frost! Wha- How?! Where did you get that?!" Jane rambled.

"Come on Rizzoli. Don't try to deny it."

"Who else is thinking that?" Jane tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "Pretty much everyone in the precinct?"

_Fuck. _"This conversation is not over."

Pulling over near the sidewalk, the two detectives got out of the bar. Sam Carlisi was enjoying his coffee on a terrace. He was a little bit overweight and didn't have much hair. Black Sam wore a blue suit with a red tie. Two men in black were standing beside him.

"Mr. Carlisi." Frost started.

"Boston PD." she flashed her badge and took a step forward. "We would like to speak to you for a moment..." Carlisi's men took a step forward too. "In private."

Sam eyed the detectives suspiciously and gestured his men to stay back.

"Please detective..." he pointed to the chair in front of him. "Sit down. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to talk to you about one of your employees."

"Andrew Steele? Oh yes. I've heard. It's a shame. He was such a lovely and hard-working young man."

"Yeah. We're sorry for your lost, but we would like to ask you some questions..." she shared a look with her partner. "What were you doing between 3 and 4 this morning?"

The mob boss took a sip from his coffee. "Listen detective. I USED to be a mob boss, but I retired years ago."

"Still doesn't make you less of a suspect."

Sam sighed. "Alright. I was in my presidential suite. You can ask my doorman and even check security cameras."

"Oh. We will." Frost added.

"What about your little buddies over there?" Jane asked.

"They were with me."

After they gathered up their information, they rapidly got in the car. Jane hoped Forst forgot about what they were talking about earlier. She really didn't want to start talking about these things with him just yet. Contrarily to what she thought, her partner didn't forget at all. He knew he didn't have to push his partner to talk about her feelings. It just wasn't her thing. Knowing Jane for a long time, he knew she would come to him. The drive back was wordless.

* * *

**Since I update pretty much every day... I think I'm going to keep the chapters short! Don't forget to review!**

**-Jen xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do we have on the girlfriend?" Jane said from her seat.

"Well, she's now in New York. So it's probably not her." Frost answered.

"I have a feeling Carlisi hired someone to kill the victim." Korsak pointed out.

"I think you're right. We should check his call log and so on. See if he contacted anyone suspicious." the detective gets up. "I'm going to check on Maura."

Forst raised her eyebrows but returned to his work before his partner punches him in the face. Korsak noticed the little interaction and decided to ask Forst about it later.

Down in Maura's office, Jane walked in with a big smile but it soon disappeared when she saw what the medical examiner was up to. Maura was doing some yoga again. With one eye open, she greeted Jane with one of her grins.

"Thought you weren't coming back for another few hours..." Jane shrugged. "Care to join me detective?"

"Uh. Not really, but you're gonna make me anyway so I don't see why not." she said before taking off her blazer and sat down next to the meditating doctor.

"Any new leads?" Maura asked with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

"Hm. Not yet. We're checking on Carlisi though."

There was a slight pause. Jane gazed at Maura. She looked so lovely with her honey blonde hair and her plain beige button up that brings out her eyes. _Damn._

"Hey. I wonder what Ma' is going to make tonight." Jane said, breaking the silence.

"I think she's making spinach Gnocchi and a chocolate cake for dessert."

"Yaaaay! Chocolate cake!" Jane cheered.

"Ssshhhh" Maura frowned.

"Don't shush me." Jane turned away.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Maura waited for Jane before they drove to her place. Angela was taking over the kitchen. The detective grabbed a beer from the fridge and bickered about how she didn't need a man to make her happy. Maura held in her smile. Jane and her brothers were on the couch, watching the game. The volume was getting higher and Maura was just enjoying the Rizzoli energy in her house. As the other guests started to arrive one by one, Jane was forced to get her ass off the couch and help Maura set the table. Korsak was the last one to arrive. He walked in when detective Rizzoli was stretching her arm to grab a few plates from the top shelf for the shorter woman.

"It's fine Jane! I can take them down myself! It's not even that high up!" Maura whined.

"No Maura. I'll grab 'em. Go sit down with... Frost! Or go help my mother. Wouldn't want you falling down from the chair."

"Fine!" Maura stuck her tongue out. Jane snickered and placed the plates down.

Korsak headed towards Frost and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Frosty. Got a minute? Need to ask you something."

"Yeah. Sure big guy. What's up?"

The older man looked around in case anyone was paying attention to them and pulled his friend away from the others. "What's up with these two?" he pointed Jane and Maura. "Did Jane finally grow some balls and asked the doc out?"

"Nope. I think she doesn't even know how she feels about her."

"You're kidding." Korsak crossed his arms.

Frost shook his head.

"No way." Korsak said.

"Yes way."

"Think she'll realize it soon?" he questioned.

Frost shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps."

The dinner ended earlier than expected. Another victim was found. _Yes! Don't need to do the dishes!_

"Bye Ma'! Ask the boys to help you clean up." Jane was about to walk out with her two partners when she turned back and smiled. "Uh. Maura. I think you need to come too."

"R-right. Wait for me in the car." she said before finishing her small talk with Constance.

Korsak nudged Forst as they walked out of the front door, making him let out a yelp and catched Jane's attention.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'." They said in unison.

Jane rolled her eyes and walked away. _They're like 5-year-old boys._ Korsak followed behind.

"So uh. Janie..." she shot him a look. "About Maura..."

"Oh, come on Korsak!" Jane swung her arms like she usually does when she's annoyed. "Not you too?!"

"Just think about it Janie. Don't you feel anything for Maura at all?" he said as they reached the car.

"I. DON'T. KNOW. Okay? She's my best friend so, of course, I feel something for her."

Jane looked like she was ready to rip off someone's face off, but Frost decided that for the best of her partner's happiness to add fuel to the fire.

"There's only a thin line between friendship and relationship Jane and I think you already know that you've crossed that line a long while ago with the doc without even realizing it. In fact, you are so far past the line that the line is a dot to you!" Forst observed.

A silence was set. Jane dropped her head on the roof of the car in desperation but decided to give in, since she was pretty sure they wouldn't let this one go.

"Alright! Fine! I HAVE been think about it A LOT lately." Korsak and Frost exchanged a look. "But she is my best friend! You know? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" she tried to keep her tone down like if Maura could hear her from inside the house.

"You wouldn't know if you don't look at how she gazes so lovingly at you." Korsak said.

"What do you mean?"

"You may not see it, but we do. Trust me Jane. She definitely likes you." Forst added.

A familiar clicking noise was heard. "Shhhh. Shhhh. Shhhhh! Maura's coming. DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT THIS. EVER. IN THE PRESENCE OF MAURA. Am I clear?"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long this time. I wasn't really sure about this chapter. I rewrote it twice. I think I'm satisfied with how it worked out... Hope you liked it! Review! :D**

**-Jen xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Again. No ID found. Young woman. Possibly in her twenties." Frost flipped through his notepad. "Similar bruises on her body and cut wounds."

Jane kneeled down next to Maura. "Anything else?"

Maura turned the victim's head and inspected her neck. "There is an oily substance right here." she pointed. "The killer must have rubbed some on the rope."

"And can that oily substance be car oil?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Maybe." she said, earning an eye roll from the detective. "I'll have Susie analyse it when we get her back to the morgue."

Jane sighed as she took off her blue silicone gloves. "Alright. Let's call it a night." she patted the doctor's back. "Come on. I'll take you home."

It was raining again and neither of them had an umbrella. So Jane decided to use her blazer to protect Maura and her designer dress. The medical examiner snuggled closet to the detective. Her perfume tickled Jane's nostrils. _God damn it.__ She could get me to do anything she wants if she gets so close with that amazing perfume of hers._

On the other hand, Maura couldn't help herself. Even after a whole day at work, Jane still smells like fresh lavender. Maura loved the way her friend smelt like, but she never really acknowledged it. She has never felt such a connection like they had with someone else before. despite their differences, they completed each other like Aladdin and Jasmine, Winnie and Piglet or even the Beauty and the Beast... That's what Jane thought they were: The Beauty and the Beast. Maura was classy, well dressed and amazingly beautiful. Jane, well, was a beast that (almost) everybody was afraid of. It was only with Maura that she felt she was the most amazing person. The detective felt like she was important, smart and loved. Not that her mother didn't made her feel this way... In fact, she felt it way too much in her opinion. But Maura was different. One of a kind.

Back to Maura's place, the doctor invited Jane in, but the detective told her that she had to take Jo Friday out. Of course she could have just asked one of her brother's to do it for her, but she'd rather go home and think about what went down that day.

Once she stepped into her apartment, Jo Friday barked happily and ran towards her owner.

"Hey Jo. Miss me?" she smiled as she threw her blazer on the couch. She bent over and patted her dog.

"Wanna go on a walk?"

The dog barked and wagged her tail at the magic word.

"Alright. Just gimme a sec." The detective changed into her sweatpants and her BPD T-shirt, grabbed Jo's leash and went on a walk.

"You have no idea what happened today Jo." she told the sniffing dog. "I admit that I had feelings for Maura... Not only to myself but to Frost and Korsak too."

She sighed and rubbed her neck. "Look at me." she chuckled. "I'm talking to my dog."

After a good half-hour of walking, Jane decided to head back home. The detective dropped herself on the couch with an ice-cold beer in her hand. She zapped through the channels, looking for something interesting to her mind of the medical examiner.

Unable to focus, Jane let Maura invade her thoughts. Her hair, her legs, her hazel green eyes, her dimples, her smile, her lips, her google-mouth. God, Jane loved how she would spit out random facts like if they were engraved in her mind. The last feature made her smile to herself. _She is so much smarter than me. She doesn't like me. That's impossible._ Then it came to her. The way Maura touches her arm when she talks, they way her eyes sparkle when she's being smart and serious, the way she laughs at her stupid jokes. _Or maybe she does._

Maura was in the shower. She was also going over what happened that day. The medical examiner overheard Frost and Korsak's little conversation a lot earlier. _So Jane likes me..._ She had to admit, it surprised her. With the social awkwardness and her google-mouth (Yes, she admits that she was indeed sometimes a walking-encyclopedia.), she never thought someone like Jane would be attracted to her and she never thought that she would be attracted to someone like Jane. _Guess opposites DO attract. _Then again, Jane wasn't so different. They were both strong and confident woman who loves their job and worked hard to gain respect from theirs male coworkers. They are both really attractive woman and didn't need men to satisfy them. Maura has not really thought about Jane nor about them actually. But the thought of them being together satisfied her. What would be better than being in a relationship with their best friend? Maura didn't have an answer to that. Although, the possibly of them never talking to one another again if they mess this up was pretty high. Maura just was not sure if it was a good idea to risk their friendship.

* * *

Nothing much happened in this chapter I know, but it was necessary... New lead for the case in the next chapter and a new character! Hope you are ready! :D Don't forget to review! It would make me want to update sooner!


End file.
